


Because Maybe

by plinys



Series: Skimmons Week 2014 [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - No Hydra Takeover, Crack, F/F, Skimmons Week, Wonderwall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s only one way to settle this, we’re having a rap battle!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a day late, and total crack and I'm sorry about that, but it's for Skimmons Week Day 5, which is music.
> 
> Also, dedicated to Rachelle, for reasons which will become quite apparent once she reads the fic.

“There’s only one way to settle this, we’re having a rap battle,” Skye announces like it is the greatest idea in the world, which to be clear is exactly what it is.

If there was any sure way to decide who got to pick on movie night, than surely a rap battle was the best answer. Plus with May and Coulson away on some mission that was apparently above her (extremely low) clearance level, it wasn’t like the team had anything better to do.

In fact, it was better than the previously proposed ideas, which included but was not limited to: scrabble (which was quickly vetoed as the team was reminded that Jemma was a word knowing wizard and hardly made the game fair), shoot offs (while great for Trip and Ward, would have left the rest of the team at an unfair advantage), and drinking contests (ones that had technically already started, but having failed to solve anything led to Skye concluding that there was only _one_ proper answer to this mess.)

Therefore bringing them back to the inevitably genius idea on her part, _rap battles_.

An idea which was only slightly influenced by the fact that last night she and Jemma had laid cuddled up in her overly cramped bunk watching _epic rap battles of history_.

“I can’t rap,” somebody points out, which is really not the helping make this any easier, and she turns around to fix him a glare only to stop, when she realizes who exactly it is.

“Wait, Trip can’t rap, out of all of us-“

“Skye, sweetie, don’t you think that’s a little bit-“

“In my defense,” Trip says, holding up his hands, “all I really listen to his K-Pop.”

Well, at least, that explained where all of that music was coming from, though she could have sworn the other night she heard it under the door of Fitz’s room not Trip’s, but surely she was mistaken.

“Okay, but the rest of you are still required to rap,” she continues, fixing the rest of them the most determined stare that she could manage.

There are plenty groans about the group, but she does her best to ignore them as she hands out pads of paper and pens, before settling back down on the couch beside Jemma, while the boys end up grouping themselves together.

“What are you writing,” Skye asks, pressing up closer to Jemma to try and peer and her paper, but her girlfriend just pulls the pad away before Skye can read it.

“I thought the point of a rap battle was surprising your competitors with your magical rap powers,” Jemma points out, which is great and all, but Skye’s a little bit drunk and the way she sticks out her tongue just makes he want to lean forward and kiss her properly.

“It is, but you can show me,” she insists, “or we could work on one as a team.”

“Nope.”

“Jems! That’s not fair!”

And okay, technically Skye was the one that came up with the rules, but still, she had liked to imagine that her night off would have ended up with them snuggling on the couch, not working on opposite sides of the room.

They draw straws to see who is going to perform their songs first, because it was the only fair way to pick the order without coming up with some other elaborate game.

Ward ends up getting the shortest of the straws, and actually seems far too excited about be selected to go first. This probably should have been a warning sign, especially since during the time she had given everyone to brainstorm their raps, he has been having a hushed conversation with Trip for most of it, but Skye is far too excited that people were actually playing along (or pretending to) that she completely misses the signs until Ward actually starts.

“Yeah, so uh, here’s Wonderwall,” Ward says, pulling a guitar out of seemingly nowhere, and proving that wow he actually can play, which would have been nice to know before but is super irrelevant when Skye is trying to stage a _rap battle_ between her teammates, not a _douchebag with a guitar contest_.

Though if this was one of those contests, the winner would be the one person sitting right in front of her singing, “today is gonna be the day, that they’re gonna throw it back to you.”

“Disqualified,” Skye hisses out at him, which for some reason rather than discouraging him only convinces him to sing louder, and a moment later Trip is throwing in the pages where he had written his attempt at rap to join Ward in singing _Wonderwall_ of all things.

By the time Fitz joins in with them, she’s reluctantly admitted that the guys are all party-poopers, and she really wants to protest that they’ve all completely ruined the game.

At some point though she just gives up; she supposes that if she’s not going to beat them she might as well join them.

So Skye just laughs, as Jemma pulls her into her arms, singing along softly together, “and after all, you’re my wonderwall,” and maybe at some point somebody will bother to mention that the lyrics don’t even make any sense and aren’t nearly as deep as everybody makes them out to be, but she won’t care in the slightest, not with the way Jemma smiles back at her and whispers right along with the rest of them, “and maybe, you’re gonna be the one that saves me.”  


End file.
